From Dark to Light
by NBabi91
Summary: Hermione Granger returns to Hogwarts looking for help and answers. Will the one person who can help her be the one person she would rather never see again?
1. Chapter 1

This story is written for fun and not for profit. The characters belong to J.K Rowling but I make them do whatever I please. Written purely for enjoyment. =]

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a dark night that Hermione showed back up on the steps of Hogwarts. She could feel the crisp English air blowing through her unmanageable locks. If only some how should could get the courage to enter the door. She knew Hogwarts was waiting for her. She could feel the magic in the air but if only she could lift her wand. She decided to take that step and walk through the doors.

It was just how she remembered it, with stonewalls and magic floating about. It was late at night so there were no students wandering its halls. If there were they were disillusioned so she did not see them. She did not know what to do since it was so late at night. She was actually surprised Hogwarts let her in. But then again she was one of Hogwarts hero's from the final battle. So maybe it knew the students would be safe with her presence in the castle.

Hermione took another step inside and could her the audible sound of the doors closing behind her. Surely someone would come now. The sound the door made was awfully loud. Surely enough someone did, and of course it was the one person Hermione would have loved to have never seen again.

"Well, Well, Well. It seems the Great Hermione Granger has decided to grace Hogwarts with her presence one again. Though I do wonder why so late at night?" Severus Snape spoke as he emerged from the shadows.

Hermione was no longer a child and no longer afraid of this man. She lifted her head and looked him straight in the eyes and spoke. "I need to see the Headmaster."

Severus got closer. So close she could almost taste his breathe as he spoke " Well if you had arrived at a more appropriate hour that might have been possible or if you hadn't hid like a coward for so many years."

"HOW DARE YOU.."

"Ms. Granger, I do not have the time nor the patience to hear your reasoning for why no one in the magical community has seen your face for three years. Go to the headmasters office and maybe he will deal with you because I see no reason to." After he spoke those words, with a billow of his robes, Severus Snape reentered the shadows.

Hermione was shocked. Never in her life was she ever so insulted. The man she knew as a student clearly had not changed. We'll she would see to it that even though she had not be able to handle being in the magical world after the battle, she was no coward. She would not stop until she proved this fact to the "great" Severus Snape.

------------------

I would greatly appreciate feedback =]


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for continuing to read this story. I will make it my goal to update as soon as possible. It will either be tomorrow or the day after.

All characters and places belong to J.K Rowling. I just have fun with them. =]

The great doors that led to the Headmasters office would intimidate any student. It was not difficult for Hermione to guess the password to enter the stairs because, as usual, it was a piece of Albus's favorite candy. She looked upon those doors for what had to have been at least five minutes before they opened without Hermione's consent.

She peered into the office and could see in the distant the grey hair of the Headmaster she had known and loved during her years as a student.

"How much longer were you going to stare at the door Hermione?" Albus spoke in the gentle voice that he possessed.

"I am not sure sir." Hermione answered. Her voice losing some of its confidence. She began to walk into the room. No longer feeling like a confident adult but feeling as if she was a student that had broken a rule.

"Hermione. It has been quite some time." Albus said. His eye's still sparkling at her as if he was just happy she was back and not holding any anger at all.

"Yes sir it has. I'm sorry I left. I just couldn't…." Hermione started to speak before Albus cut her off.

"Dear I know the time was very difficult. The loss of Ron Weasley hurt everyone. You do not need to explain yourself to me. But, I would like to know what you need from me?" Albus spoke with a slight smile playing at his lips.

"Well sir. I feel like its time for me to become what I always wanted to. I was wondering if there were any teaching or teacher's assistant posts available here at Hogwarts?"

"Well, since it is half way through the year most of the positions are taken. I can only think of two that are open and don't believe you would be happy with either of them."

"Please sir, I really need this."

"Your options are Potions and Divination. I'm sorry Hermione but those are the only options."

"It's fine. I will do potions." She said with confidence in her voice.

"Well I'm sorry but it's not going to be that easy Hermione. You need to speak to Professor Snape."

"But he is never going to agree with anything like this! Sir I need a job very badly and I just can't help teach that rubbish Divination. Potions is my only chance."

" You're wasting your argument on me Hermione. Go speak to him in the Morning and maybe he will be more open than you believe he will be. Till then take one of the bedrooms in the guest wing until you know what you will assistant teaching."

"Thank you very much sir. Have a good night." Hermione got up and walked out of the room. What she did not see was the twinkling in Albus Dumbledore's eyes.

The next morning Hermione got up early and dressed in her most professional outfit and went down to the office of Severus Snape. She stood outside the door and took a deep breath before raising her hand and knocking on the door.

"I have something called office hours for a reason." Called Severus Snape from inside.

"Sir, it is Hermione Granger. I really need to speak to you before your classes." She heard a rustling from inside and then the door opened.

"Ms. Granger, I do not know what goes on inside your head that make you think you are above everyone else in this castle. If I do not speak to people in my office outside of my office hours what makes you believe that I will take the time and speak to you?"

"Sir, I want to be your teachers assistant." Hermione said ignoring his rude comments.

" You are out of your bloody mind? I have never had an assistant and if I was to have one I would never chose you to be it. I would need someone who is loyal not someone who would run off as soon as the going gets tough." Severus said this with acid in his voice. He knew exactly what he was implying and was trying to hurt her.

"I am not going to take no for an answer sir. My only other option is Divination and I refuse to help teach that rubbish. Sir I am good at potions and am willing to do anything you need. I will store disgusting things and help make difficult potions. Please sir, give me a chance."

The idea of making the great Hermione Granger store newt eyes and intestines of many different items did please Severus greatly.

", I will allow you to work as my teachers assistant as long as you follow my instructions exactly and as long as you do as I say or I will be terminating you."

"Thank you so much Professor." Hermione said with a huge smile on her face.

If only at that moment Hermione knew what she was truly getting herself into.

-----------

Thank you very much for reading. Feedback lets me know what you think and what I can improve upon =]


	3. Chapter 3

All characters and locations owned by J.K. Rowling. I just play with them.

Hermione was sitting in the back of the Potions Classroom. She could not believe that Severus Snape was serious when he told her just before class that she would only be sitting in the back turning the Sneezewort leaves into powder for class. She was furious. She came here to help TEACH not be someone's personal house elf. Sure, she knew she told Snape she would do anything he said. She just thought some of those things would be actually teaching.

Severus Snape was at the head of the classroom looking upon his students fail miserably at creating the Confusing and Befuddlement Draught. You would think that by the time these students have reached their fifth year they would be able to make a simple Draught? But it seems yet again he is in a classroom of idiots. Severus stood up and decided it was time to talk about the potions.

" It is imperative to be able to confuse your opponent in a battle or as an escape option. This is not a difficult potion but I am sure some of you will mess this up" Snape glared at his students "now continue brewing."

"Excuse me sir?" came from a voice in the back. Severus figured it was a student and thought they knew better than to speak out in class. Severus turned around and was shocked to see it was his assistant Hermione Granger.

"Sir, I believe you have missed something." Hermione spoke. "Many times this drought is used for things that may harm you. It is imperative to know the look and taste of this potion so you will be able to protect yourself."

Hermione knew she had made a mistake trying to teach the class as soon as she looked up and saw Severus Snape's face. The anger and the fury that were in his eyes made her sit down instantly. She prayed this class would last forever so they would not be alone. She was scared of what he was going to yell at her.

The class finished brewing and put their finished products up on Severus' desk. Hermione was getting more and more nervous as the last few students placed their products and left.

" Ms. Granger, I would like you to explain why you believe that even though you have exactly no teaching experience and have not been in the magical community for years, that you believe you can teach this course better than I can?" Severus Spoke with acid dripping off of every word.

Not wanting to give in to the stupid git, Hermione decided to put on her brave face and defend herself.

"Well Professor Snape, You did not warn them how it could be used against them, I was just trying to cover all the bases on that ingredient." Hermione spoke with her chin held high.

"Yes and at the same time letting them know that this potion could be used for dark reasons. You are putting ideas in their head. Do you not see how potentially dangerous that is? Are you out if your bloody mind?" He yelled at her.

"Oh I didn't realize…" Hermione started.

"Exactly because you didn't know" he stepped closer pushing her against the wall. His head bent down, his nose almost touching hers. He whispered, his voice dripping with acid. "Next time leave the teaching to me and you just sit in the back and at least try to look pretty. It's the least you could do." He then moved always as easily as he approached.

Hermione could not believe what just happened. She was furious yet aroused all at the same time. She was more surprised by the aroused factor more than anything else. How could the fact of Snape being so close to her she could smell him turn her on so much? This would be something she would have to think about later.

Thanks for reading. Another Update soon. Comments really appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

All characters and locations are owned by the great J.K. Rowling. I Just like to play with them.

--------------------------------

Hermione was sitting on her bed reading one of her favorite books. Though none of the words in it seemed to register with her. She kept thinking about how close Severus got to her earlier. She was thinking about how he did it to intimidate her but ended up only arousing her. This was not something that was typical for Hermione. She has not even felt anything like arousal since Ron had died. She was surprised and almost sickened by the fact that the first person to arouse her in years was the bat of the dungeon, Severus Snape.

"What did I get myself into?" she muttered to herself. Then rolled over and let sleep takes a hold of her.

In a very different part of the castle Severus Snape was sitting in his study with a fire whiskey in his hand. He could not believe he had ever agreed to have that insufferable know it all back in his classroom. Today, on her first day, she had already crossed the line. What made that girl think she had more to offer to his class? How dare she try and correct him. This was something he was not going to tolerate. He was Severus Snape and he would play second fiddle to no one.

The next morning was difficult for both Hermione and Snape. Neither wanted to see the other, so when Hermione entered the classroom it felt like ice had taken over the room.

"Well Ms. Granger you're back. I was sure you would have ran away." He said with a smirk playing on his face. Knowing exactly what he was implying.

"Well doesn't that show how you don't know me at all." She answered refusing to let that bat hurt her feelings.

"Now what will we be teaching in class?' Hermione asked. She wanted to do something useful today.

"We will be doing nothing. I on the other hand will be giving out an exam. I except you not to help them like you used to help all of your classmates cheat." He glared at her.

"Professor I don't understand why you said I could be your assistant if you are not going to let me do anything? I feel useless and I can't stand it." She walked closer to him. " If you are not going to let me do anything I am going to get restless and I am just going to start interrupting you like I did yesterday. So I highly suggest that you give me something to do before I lose my bloody mind." Hermione got very close to him. Trying to prove a point.

" Well Ms. Granger" he lowered his face. They were eye-to-eye, noses almost touching "maybe you should find another place to be then, I do not want you here and I don't understand why I ever agreed to this."

At that moment students started to file in. The first group was shocked to see Hermione and Professor Snape so close together. Not understanding that they were fighting when it so clearly looked as if they were about to kiss. Severus could feel the gossip starting already.

" Sit down and no talking. You will be taking an exam. I hope you did your reading tonight cause you will be using nothing to help you." Severus barked at the class. The students were mumbling about how they almost saw Snape kiss Hermione and how gross it was.

"Dude, I totally saw it."

"They kissed."

"They were totally snogging."

Even though none of it was true. They were arguing.

"I said quiet!" yelled the Professor.

The exam went smoothly but half way through an owl swooped down and dropped a letter on Hermione's lap and flew away. She opened it and saw that Dumbledore wanted her and Snape in his office immediately. Could the gossip have spread that fast? They weren't even doing anything.

As the last few students proceeded out of the room. Hermione approached Snape.

"The Headmaster would like to see us in his office."

"Shiite, damn kids. God forbid people have an argument and now I am going to get fired for something I didn't even do. You have been nothing but trouble since you have walked into this Castle Ms. Granger." He said as he walked away.

"Me? It's your fault I was even angry to begin with. If you would just let me do something we would have never gotten into that position." She yelled as she tried to keep up with him.

"This is all your bloody fault Granger." He stopped walking and spun around. Hermione bumped into him, as she was right behind him. Looking down at her Snape spoke "Like I would ever even kiss you anyway."

Hermione was greatly offended by this. " Are you kidding me? Like I would ever want to kiss the Greasy Git from the dungeon. If anyone should be insulted it should be me. I can't believe anyone would ever believe I would put my lips anywhere near yours."

"Then we won't have a problem then will we?" He looked down at her.

Even though Hermione spoke words that she was not attracted to him she knew she was lying to herself. Even at this moment when he was so close to her she could feel a pool starting to develop in between her legs. This tall abrasive man turned her on in ways she hadn't felt in years.

At that exact moment Hermione was thinking those thoughts she had no idea that Snape was performing Legilimens on her. She had no idea of course because he did it non-verbally. Severus Snape was shocked to hear those thoughts. How could someone so insufferable be attracted to him? He did not know how to react. To be angry seemed the most logical. It was how he reacted to most things. However, this new piece of information would make working together quite different.

------------------------------

Thanks for reading. It means a lot that you guys are liking this. I really enjoy the comments and it makes writing this more fun to know your enjoying it also =]


End file.
